Jealousy
by Enough4Ever821
Summary: bella begins to feel jealous of the girls jacobs begins to have relations with. im not sure if i will keep this title yet. and please dont flame.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight and the characters within this story do not belong to me. They belong to stephenie meyer. Im still getting used to writing stories so i may have done something wrong. Please do not flame. I realise this may be unrealistic but im not stephenie. I dont know what will ever really happen in her books. Thankyou and enjoy._

I ducked behind the hood of my truck and peered over to where Jacob was standing. There I was, going to give him a nice surprise and what was he doing? Making out with another girl! Who was that girl anyway? I had never seen her before. I could feel the anger rising up in side of me.

I put my back against my truck and slid down the hood onto the leafy ground. I just sat there fuming for a while. Finally I could here the girl giggling and biding Jacob goodbye. About time, I thought to myself. As I heard her light feet fade off into the other direction I could hear the heavy footsteps of Jacob heading towards me. They were going in a constant pace until about 15 meters before my truck. Clearly he must have spotted it.

"Bella? Are, are you out there?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "No I just left my truck here to get nice and muddy." I muttered bitterly.

I could here him coming around the back of the truck. I didn't want to talk to him. I turned my head so I was looking out towards his garage.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused once he reached me.

"Well, I _was_ going to be a good friend and come and see you as a surprise. But obviously you have no need for my company." I said annoyed.

"B…Bella she was just a friend." He laughed half-heartedly. I could see the guilt creeping across his face.

"Ha yeah right. Just a friend with a damn lot of privileges."

But then I thought, why was I so angry over this? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything. I have Edward. I love Edward. And then I realised. I was jealous.

I banged the back of my head against my truck. "Oh god." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked puzzled.

I looked over at him. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I whispered. "Its, its fine. You just go have fun with whoever that was. I'll see ya Jake." I got up off the ground and headed over towards the drivers seat. As I was putting the key in the ignition Jacob came over to my window.

"You can't just act like that and then leave without an explanation!" he told me accusingly.

I looked up at him. God he was beautiful…I mean tall. "Well there is nothing to explain alright? Goodbye." I said firmly. I reversed my truck swiftly and headed home to forks.


	2. Chapter 2

_these characters are not mine. well i guess the random girl jacob is with is but thats it. they belong to stephenie meyer. im sorry if this is getting weird. right at the moment i really have no idea where im going with this but im sure i will find out soon. hopefully._

Once I arrived I headed straight towards the staircase. As I passed the living room I spotted Charlie sound asleep in his armchair with the television blasting the scores of today's sport matches. I chuckled silently and went to turn down the volume. I laid a blanket over Charlies sprawled out body and made my way to my bedroom. I pushed my door open and looked around my empty room. I began to wonder what Jacob would be doing now. Would he be the same? Returning to an empty room? No, of course not. He would probably be off with that girl he was with earlier. I felt angry again. I should be that girl I thought to myself. What, no I shouldn't. I'm Edwards girl. That's what I wanted, right? I fell backwards onto my bed and put my hands over my face. This isn't good. I rolled over onto my stomach and crawled beneath the covers, shoes and all. I felt as though I had just run a marathon. I sighed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

As day broke I felt the daylight creeping across my face. I pulled my blankets high over my head to block out the light. "Five more minutes" I groaned. I heard someone laugh in the corner of my room. I pulled the covers down beneath my chin and opened one eye wearily. There sitting on the rocking chair was Edward, a slight smile playing across his face.

"Now, now Bella. Is that anyway to greet me?" He said with my favourite crooked smile.

I sat up and slowly made my way out my bed. "I guess not. Hello then." I said lazily. As I walked past him to go to the bathroom I saw an incredibly puzzled look on his beautiful face. He stood from the chair and followed me out into the hall.

"Bella, is something troubling you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine. Now if you would excuse me I need to get ready. Goodbye." I replied with an obviously fake smile plastered on my lips. I turned around, entered the bathroom and locked the door. As I was in the shower I thought of going to La push that day and apologizing to Jacob about my actions the night before. But then I realized how I just acted towards Edward.

"Oh no. What have I gotten myself into" I muttered angrily to myself. I closed my eyes and Jacobs face popped into my mind. I smilied and began to wash my hair. But then I saw Edwards face. He was so beautiful. Why on earth would I have doubts about my feelings for him. Of course I love him. I focused all of my attention onto Edward. I sighed and turned the cold water up. Then all of a sudden Jacob came into full view and he was with that girl from yesterday. I grimaced. They were holding hands and sitting on the sand at la push. Her flowing blonde hair draped over her shoulders. I shook my head trying to remove the image from my mind. But it wouldn't leave. I tried to think of Edward but Jacob and this mystery girl stayed firmly in my mind. They began to kiss and touch each other. It made me sick. The fact that I cared so much made me sick also. I grunted in frustration and turned the water off. I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I quickly walked to my room and got dressed. Just as I was heading down the stairs after I was reaady I caught my reflection in the mirror. "You're despicable you know that?" I ran my fingers though my hair and marched off towards the staircase.

I walked straight past the living room and headed to the front door. I needed to do something. I just had to get my priorities straight. Charlie called out to me from the kitchen right before I was walking through the door.

"Bella is that you? Don't you want to eat something before you go out?"

"I'm not hungry, I'll get something later. I just need to go somewhere so I'll see you later today alright?" I replied.

"Ok Bells, don't be too late." Charlie said waving after me as I headed towards my truck.

Just as I was about to turn the truck on I spotted something silver out the corner of my eye. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Edwards Volvo was tucked away behind the trees. I lept out of the truck and headed towards it. I saw Edward sitting in the drivers seat with his head leaning back against the headrest His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I made my way over to the passenger door, opened it and sat down beside him.

"Hey." I said nervously. I kept fiddling with my zipper and touching my hair. I hope he still couldn't read my mind. You never know, he might suddenly just be able to. Vampires are mysterious beings. He could be able to turn into a bat for all I know.

"Hey." He replied calmly. He turned his head in my direction and slowly opened his eyes. They were rich butterscotch today. They glinted in the light. I tried to focus on what I really wanted to say. I opened and closed my mouth numerous times, not being able to find the right words. I took a deep breath and turned my body to face him.

"I'm, I'm really sorry about this morning. I was feeling a little off is all." I took his hand in both of mine and held it up to my chin. "I love you. You know that right?" I asked pleadingly.

"Of course I do." He gave me a slight smile and with his free hand stroked my cheek. I sighed thankfully and smiled back. He bent down and softly kissed me on my forehead. I looked up at him with longing eyes. He chuckled softly and gave me what I wanted. He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me, full on the lips.

"Lets go somewhere." He whispered melodically.

"Um, sure, alright then." I replied, startled.

He straightened up in his seat and turned the car on. "Alright then." He said with a soft smile.


End file.
